


Learning to Fall

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, The death only happens at the end very peacefully and all that, its like a life thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never intended to fall in love with Stiles. He never intended to fall in love with anyone ever again, but fate, destiny, karma, luck, whatever you want to call it, it had a different plan for him. He fell, over and over, right down into the strong, lean arms that he never expected to catch him but that always did. And other time, he learned to let them catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fall

Derek never intended to fall in love with Stiles. He never intended to fall in love with anyone ever again, but fate, destiny, karma, luck, whatever you want to call it, it had a different plan for him. He fell, over and over, right down into the strong, lean arms that he never expected to catch him but that always did. And other time, he learned to let them catch him.

 

The first time, he didn’t know why he did but he let the other catch him when his home was taken from him once again by the witch from his past. He went to him, let him help him, and trusted him. The other betrayed the trust but Derek couldn’t fault him for it. Derek’s betrayed people in the past. He knows that sometimes you have to do things you regret later because of necessity.

 

Weeks later, drifting in the pool with those arms with him, those arms around him, the other earned back all the trust they’d previously lost. He didn’t have to stay. He didn’t have to spend two hours holding him up and keeping him alive. Derek deserved to drown, but the other didn’t believe that. And maybe Derek started to believe it after that.

 

The one time he should have caught the other, he was paralyzed on the floor of the police station and he couldn’t move, just let the other fall towards him and took the blow. When he had the chance to escape, he made the beta take the other away, refusing to be saved until the other was safe. He couldn’t catch him, but he could save him.

 

When the Alpha pack came, Derek couldn’t be there as much as he desired. The Darach took his will from him, made him a puppet, but still the other was there. He caught him after he found his sister, locked in the vault with his beta. He wasn’t there to catch him when he had to face his betas biggest insecurities at ‘hotel hell’ and still he caught him when the Alpha pack made him kill his own beta.

 

Derek failed him again when the Nogitsune came and Derek didn’t stop it. He couldn’t protect him. He couldn’t stop the demon fox. In the end, it was the crooked-jaw best friend that saved the other, not Derek. And still, the other never abandoned him.

 

The other came for him in Mexico, didn’t want to leave him when he was dying, and was proud when he proved himself capable of the full-shift, honoring his mother and carrying on the legacy of the family. Derek had to leave after that, he needed to learn to catch himself.

 

But when he came home, the other was still there, arms open and smile wide. And for the first time since the beginning, Derek allowed the other to catch him as he fell into his arms and was welcomed home by the one person who has been his home since before he even recognized it.

 

And years later, when the arms finally slipped from around him, Derek stood tall as the casket lowered into the ground, knowing that he would have to catch himself from now on. But he could do it. He knew he could. Until the final fall into the final sleep, he caught himself. But those lean, strong arms, never left his mind. And in the final fall, he knew they would catch him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Derek Hale is showing itself again....
> 
> If you want more you can prompt me over [here](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
